Objection
by KateCarter
Summary: AU of an AU. When Chakotay asks Kathryn to marry him and Seven, she won't allow it to happen. With some input from the crew and everyone's favorite omnipotent being as well. VERY J/C! Anti-C/7!


Objection By Kate O'Riley  
  
Author's note: Normally, I don't do AU stories, but when my friend Karri and I were discussing the Admiral Janeway seen in "Endgame", the following story was conceived, and when I get a story idea like this.well, watch out. Thanks for the idea, Karri!  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, but they did a really lousy job managing it. I mean, COME ON! C/7? THAT WAS HORRIBLE! TERRIBLE! BEYOND AWFUL!!!!  
  
Rating: G Codes: Very anti-C/7 and very pro J/C  
  
(please note; the action in this story takes place in a alternate timeline of a alternate timeline. In "Endgame", Admiral Janeway mentioned that Seven had died three years later, or in 2381. We'll assume that Chakotay and Seven were married a month before then [oh, how painful it was to type that word in connection with them], so the story takes place in 2381)  
  
=/\=  
  
"You want me to what?" Kathryn Janeway looked over the edge of the padd she was reading at her first officer.  
  
"Seven and I want you to marry us," he repeated.  
  
Janeway sat back in utter, absolute shock. A mixture of emotions roared through her - anger, sorrow, others she couldn't even name - although she was careful to keep her face blank.  
  
Oh, she'd heard about this development for a couple months now. She'd known they were seeing each other. It caused her much secret sorrow, and many a tear was shed in the privacy of her quarters. She'd never dreamt it was this serious though.  
  
"When?" she finally said.  
  
"Two days from now." Chakotay stood up and walked towards the door. "Thank you, Kathryn."  
  
She gave a brief nod. "My duty, Commander." She placed the slightest bit of emphasis on the word "duty".  
  
He left, not noticing the tear that slipped down her cheek.  
  
=/\=  
  
In the privacy of her quarters, she considered her options. She could always refuse to marry them. But in that case, the power to marry people went to her first officer, who, since he'd be the one getting married, would transfer it to the second officer. Tuvok would have no problems with doing it.  
  
That didn't leave much else. But then she had an idea. A smile came over her face as she considered it. Yes.it might work.  
  
=/\=  
  
The senior staff was gathered together for what would be a small, private wedding. Three year old Miral clutched her mother's leg, while B'Elanna had a forced smile on her face. Tom too, didn't look entirely happy. Harry.well, the only word for it was glum. The Doctor wore a downright scowl. Not even the groom seemed excited, his face a mask of impassiveness, making him look like a tattooed Vulcan. Only Seven looked happy to be there, and her face wore a smug look that seemed disturbingly familiar before Janeway placed it.Seska had the same look.  
  
Janeway began speaking the centuries-old marriage ceremony. All was quiet, until.  
  
She took a breath, steeling herself, then said "If anyone has an objection to this couple being united, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
There was a nervous silence. Finally, Janeway spoke up, but instead of continuing, she said "Fine. No one else has an objection? Well, I do!"  
  
Turning to Chakotay like a vengeful wraith, she snapped "I love you, Chakotay! You've known it for years! Then you have the nerve to have me marry you to someone else! I won't take it! I won't stand by and watch you marry Seven!"  
  
Then she turned to Seven. "And you! I thought it would be a good idea to bring you aboard. I thought it was a good idea to help you regain your humanity. This is how you repay me? I should have killed you on sight."  
  
While everyone else was still blinking, trying to comprehend what had happened, she marched to the table where the wedding cake had been left, picked up the top half, and with deadly aim threw it at Chakotay. She then picked up the bottom half and threw it with the same precision at Seven.  
  
Miral tugged at B'Elanna's leg. "Mommy," she whispered, "why is Captain Janeway throwing cake at Uncle Chakotay?"  
  
B'Elanna leaned over. "It's because Uncle Chakotay was bad. Captain Janeway's punishing him."  
  
"Oh." Miral thought this over a moment before saying, "Mommy, are you gonna throw cake at me when I'm bad?"  
  
Tom picked their daughter up. "No, Miral, no cake throwing. Besides, she's completely right," he added, half under his breath. B'Elanna gave a grim nod of agreement.  
  
Janeway had topped it off by pouring a pitcher of punch on Seven, slapping Chakotay's face, and stalking out the door, leaving them in shocked silence.  
  
Finally, Seven turned to Tuvok. "Commander, it is logical that you now have the power to marry us, since Captain Janeway has decided to.refrain. Would you please continue?"  
  
The flash of hope in everyone died out. At least, until Tuvok shook his head. "No. I, too, agree with the captain."  
  
Harry Kim couldn't help it. He let out a whoop, ignoring the glare it earned him from Seven.  
  
Chakotay looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Mr. Kim?"  
  
"I'm sorry Commander, but.I agree with the captain and Commander Tuvok."  
  
Chakotay looked at each senior officer in turn, all of them giving a very firm, definite nod. Miral did too.  
  
Chakotay gave a smile. "Miss Paris, you have an opinion?"  
  
Miral wrinkled her nose up and nodded again. "You were being bad. Mommy and Daddy both said so."  
  
"Miral!" Tom and B'Elanna said in unison.  
  
Chakotay shook his head. "Seven, why don't you go get changed?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. I have to talk with them."  
  
Seven, wearing a look of fury (not to mention half a cake and a pitcher of punch) left.  
  
Chakotay held up his hand. "Pull up some chairs. We have some things to talk about."  
  
They all sat, albeit reluctantly.  
  
Chakotay sat facing them. He looked at all of them in turn. "Let me get this straight. Everyone in here objects to my marrying Seven?"  
  
A resounding chorus of yeses was his answer.  
  
"Fine. What do you suggest I do?"  
  
Now, everyone began to suggest things. He couldn't hear them all, but he heard "Janeway" numerous times.  
  
He pointed at B'Elanna. "Make things up with Captain Janeway and marry her," she said promptly. Everyone began to nod.  
  
He was stunned. "What makes you think I care that much about Captain Janeway?" he asked.  
  
B'Elanna snorted. "Come on, Chakotay. Like it's not obvious every time you look at her. Every time you talk to her."  
  
"The whole ship saw it years ago." Harry added.  
  
"Yeah," Tom jumped in. "We had a huge pool going on, about when you two would finally get together. Even Tuvok here had a couple bets."  
  
"Tuvok?!" Chakotay couldn't believe it.  
  
"Indeed," the Vulcan admitted. "I believed it to be a logical progression."  
  
"All right. So, you want me to marry Captain Janeway?"  
  
The Doctor let out a snort. "That's what we just said," he said tartly.  
  
Chakotay blinked. Obviously, they were adamant on this. "How many people on this ship feel this way?" he asked.  
  
B'Elanna suddenly had to straighten out non-existent wrinkles in Miral's clothes. Tom began scratching his neck, as though he had fleas, or perhaps mosquito bites, although they had been eradicated centuries ago. Harry fidgeted. The Doctor became absorbed in the stars. Only Tuvok sat there without moving, but even he looked nervous.albeit in a Vulcan-y sort of way.  
  
"How many?" Chakotay pressed. "Tom."  
  
Tom suddenly looked more uncomfortable. "Um, oh, well, I'd say.all of them."  
  
"B'Elanna?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Everyone I've seen in the last couple days has mentioned that they weren't happy with you and Seven. Even Harren, down on deck 15."  
  
"Doctor."  
  
"I'd have to agree. Everyone who's stopped by Sickbay recently has expressed some displeasure. With the exception of the five crewmembers on the away mission right now.actually, come to think of it, they contacted me to ask about something, and they said they were unhappy too."  
  
Harry nodded. "I managed to send a letter to Neelix, and he wasn't very happy about it either."  
  
"Oh, great! Even the people off Voyager are unhappy? What's next? Will Seska show up and say she's unhappy with my love life? Q?" He stood and started pacing. And nearly ran into the most annoying being in the galaxy, in some people's opinion.  
  
"As a matter of fact," said Q, "I am quite disappointed, Chuckles."  
  
Chakotay stared. Then, finally, he began laughing. Hysterically. "This is really something," he choked out.  
  
"Oh, what? That I take an interest in primitive beings like you?" Q rolled his eyes. "Please, give me a little credit. Darling Kathy did help me with my son. The least I can do is make her happy. And besides, she can't have me anymore, I'm taken. She has to have the second best, which, much as I hate to say it, appears to be you." Q circled Chakotay, eying him warily.  
  
"Quite frankly, Commander," Tom broke in, "we want you and Captain Janeway together. And if we have to mutiny, it'll happen."  
  
"All right. Fine. I confess. I love Captain Janeway. However," Chakotay said, pointing a finger at them, "I still have two problems. One, Seven, and two, Captain Janeway doesn't want to marry me."  
  
"Are you deaf?" B'Elanna asked, outraged. "Didn't you hear her before? She said she's loved you for years."  
  
"Fine. But that doesn't take care of Seven."  
  
Q smiled. "Don't worry about your pet Borg, I'll take care of her." His smile grew wider. "And help someone else out while I'm at it."  
  
Then Q snapped his fingers...  
  
=/\=  
  
There were no apparent changes. "Q," Chakotay asked suspiciously, "What did you do?"  
  
"Me? Come now, Chuckles. I just.shall we say, re-directed the ship's resident Borg's feelings."  
  
"That was it?"  
  
"Oh, and I made Kathy a little more inclined to listen to you. She doesn't realize it, though. She was trying to plot your murder. She just didn't know if she'd carry it out. Feel lucky, Chuckles."  
  
With that, Q snapped his fingers once again. Chakotay was suddenly standing outside of Kathryn's quarters, a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms. No one else was in sight.  
  
"Don't worry, Chuckles boy, I'll handle the ship. You just go and make things up with Kathy." Q's voice floated out of thin air.  
  
Chakotay felt a shove, and it propelled him straight through the doors; without them opening. Luckily, he wasn't hurt. He was shocked, though. He'd literately passed through the doors! Like a ghost or something!  
  
"My doing." Q's voice hissed. "She's in her bedroom. Go!"  
  
Chakotay took a hesitant step towards the bedroom, and received another shove from the invisible Q. The door opened for him, and he stepped inside.  
  
She was lying on her bed, curled into a tight ball. On hearing the door open, she sat up and looked at him. "What do you want?" Her voice was cold and hard.  
  
"Kathryn, I came to say.I'm sorry."  
  
"Kathryn, is it? You've lost the right to say that. I thought you cared about me, Chakotay. I figured you'd have your diversions, but I didn't think you'd want to marry Seven."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do? I was waiting for you, but ten years is a long time to wait. I can't just sit around, hoping you decide to let protocol go, or wait until I'm a senior citizen. "  
  
"I was waiting for you! Don't you understand that, Chakotay? I was waiting! I could have found someone else. Married some alien, maybe even have children. But I waited for you. And now, I have almost no hopes of ever having a family, I'm on the fast track to being a crotchety old maid, and the man I love goes and marries the woman who's the closest thing I have to a daughter! How do you think I feel?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "Hurt. Betrayed. Unhappy. A bit afraid. Shall I go on?"  
  
She was shocked. He'd described it exactly. "How did you.?"  
  
"Because that's how I felt. I didn't ask Seven to marry me. She asked me. And after all the time that'd passed, I begun thinking you didn't love me at all, that'd I'd been imagining it all this time. I said yes. Probably the stupidest thing I ever said."  
  
She snorted. "Just probably?"  
  
"Definitely the stupidest thing I've ever said." He got down on his knees in front of her. "Kathryn, I'm so, so sorry. Please, please forgive me, and become my wife."  
  
She turned around, retaining her dignity even while sitting on the bed. "I'll think about it."  
  
A loud "PING!" suddenly sounded.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kathy, accept the man's proposal already." Q popped into view.  
  
"Q!" Janeway turned in his direction. Her face was a mixture of emotions. Anyone else would have probably decided to turn the other way and make it to warp 9.9, running so fast. That is, anyone else except for Chakotay and Q.  
  
"Come on, Kathy! Don't look so furious. It's bad for the cameras."  
  
"Cameras?" Her voice was tinged with disbelief.  
  
"Of course. You really don't expect me to leave your crew out, when they've been cheering you on for ten long years." He snapped, and a screen popped into existence, showing the crew gathered in Cargo Bay 1, watching a large screen showing Janeway and Chakotay. A roar of voices started as they saw what their commanding officers were looking at, which quickly coalesced into a rousing cry of "Get together! Get together!". Janeway stared in disbelief.  
  
"Let's see a few crew spokesmen, shall we?" Q snapped again, and the view changed to the senior staff's conversation with Chakotay. Janeway watched, open-mouthed, as she heard the conversation. She even chuckled in a few places.  
  
Finally, she turned to Chakotay. Her face was considerably softer, but there was still steel in her eyes. "Chakotay, I have to consider it. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
He gave a tight nod. "I understand. Please, Kathryn, let me know."  
  
"The second I make a decision. Of course, Chakotay. But.you understand, no matter what I say, our relationship will never be the same."  
  
He gave a sad nod. "I understand that, Kathryn. It's my fault, I know. And if you decide you can't love me enough to forgive me.I won't ever be able to forgive myself."  
  
Down in Cargo Bay 1.  
  
Tom Paris was slightly surprised to see his wife sniffing, and her eyes were definitely watering. "B'Elanna, are you OK?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She used the edge of her sleeve to blot her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so.perfect."  
  
He looked at her, bewildered. "I'd never considered you a romantic."  
  
She sniffed again. "I'm not. But give me a break, will you? Even Vorik looks like he's about to cry."  
  
Indeed, the Vulcan did look a bit teary eyed, which Tom found almost as interesting as the events on the screen. After a minute, even he began to feel a bit like crying. All around him, people lost the battle, and by the time Chakotay had left Janeway's quarters, and she was pondering what her decision would be, a good three quarters of the entire crew was in tears. The other quarter, for the most part, were definitely sniffing. Only a forcefield on the door, thoughtfully placed there by Q, prevented the entire crew from stampeding towards the captain's quarters and mutinying if she didn't accept Chakotay's offer.  
  
After the most entertaining show they'd had the entire time they were in the Delta Quadrant, there were several people who realized that two crewmembers were missing. But, when everyone found another video file, waiting in their messages, the mystery was solved.  
  
=/\=  
  
Kathryn Janeway married Chakotay two days later.  
  
Before they took the Delta Flyer out for a honeymoon, Janeway was gracious enough to marry Voyager's newest couple, one that had been in the works for years.Seven of Nine and the Doctor.  
  
The End 


End file.
